1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a program dynamically burnt system and method.
2. Description of Related Art
After assembled, an electronic apparatus needs to be tested by a diagnostic program to ensure that components of the electronic apparatus comply with a predetermined standard. After the test, a system program is loaded into the electronic apparatus to allow the electronic apparatus run properly.
Generally, the electronic apparatus uses an embedded OS (operation system) that needs to be burned into a data storage of the electronic apparatus. When powered on, a CPU of the electronic apparatus reads instructions from an address that is predetermined by the manufacturer. Generally, the manufacturer set the CPU to read a first instruction from a starting address, namely, 0X00000000, of the data storage. Commonly, the diagnostic program and the system program are burnt together into the data storage of the electronic apparatus. Before the system program is executed, the diagnostic program is burnt from a starting address of the data storage and the system program follows the diagnose program. after testing, the diagnostic program is deleted from the data storage and the system program is moved up to the address space where the deleted diagnose program was.
Because the system program is larger than the diagnostic program and because each bit of data of the system program needs to be moved up, a long time is required to move up the whole system program. Additionally, during a manufacturing process, the system program and the diagnostic program may probably be modified/updated and burnt into the data storage of the electronic apparatus again and again, thus results in the system program being moved again and again. However, frequent moving of the system program causes damages to the data storage of the electronic apparatus.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method for burning a program into an electronic apparatus which need not to move all the program when a move of the program is needed.